


Oh How Time Flies (When I'm With You)

by dishoeistg



Series: Prompt-inspired Fanfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult BokuAka, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, bkak comfort ship? hell yea babey, bokuaka childhood friends au, bokuaka: exists me: holds them gently, fluffy as heck, i love them sm help-, mostly flashback tbh, ok ill stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishoeistg/pseuds/dishoeistg
Summary: Akaashi looks back fondly to the moment he met Bokuto.(Inspired by the prompt: The first time your character met their best friend)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Prompt-inspired Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oh How Time Flies (When I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

> LAST FIC OF 2020 WOOO
> 
> but anyways this year was effin' wild, amirite??? hehe enjoy!!

_Bokuto Koutarou was running around the playground with his friends, playing a game of tag as 3rd graders tend to do. He was running around enjoying himself when suddenly he collides with another young boy, one he hasn’t seen around before._

_“HI! Wanna play with me and my friends???” He asks, hyper as ever. The smaller child mumbled something in response but said it louder when he saw Bokuto’s expectant look. “N-no…” he said, trailing off. Young Koutarou tilted his head in curiosity. Why wouldn’t anyone want to play with him? He repeated his question, only to get the same answer each time._

_“What’s your name?” Bokuto asks suddenly. The quieter boy looks surprised. Wondering why he asked him that, he answered, “A-Aka...ashi… Keiji…”_

_“Aghaashii!! Why don’t you want to play with me?” he asks. Keiji corrects Koutarou but doubts the other male heard him. “I… don’t know,” he says after thinking for a moment. Suddenly, a light bulb lights up in Bokuto’s mind. He pulls Akaashi by his wrist. Said boy protests, but does so in vain._

_Koutarou calls out to his friends and wants them to pause for a second. When everyone is gathered, he continues, “This is Akaaashi! Can he play with us?”_ _They all seem to be fine with the new addition to the group, so Bokuto turned and explained the game they were playing to Akaashi. Within moments, the game resumed._

★・・・・★・・・・

Keiji smiled fondly at the memory. When asked by Koutarou what happened, he simply responded with, “I’m so glad we found each other that day. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

Koutarou smiled back, replying with a short “I’m glad I found you that day as well.” The two snuggled closer to each other on the sofa of their humble abode as Koutarou brushed his thumb over a [ring](https://www.toppakistan.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/0005147_0_Large.jpg) on Keiji’s right hand.

“I love you, Keiji-kun.”  
  
“I love you too, Koutarou-kun.”


End file.
